One or more exemplary embodiments of the disclosure relate to a cache memory device and an electronic system including the same.
In general, a cache memory is used in processors or system-on-chips (SoCs). The performance of a semiconductor integrated circuit or a system including a cache is greatly influenced by the cache memory.
In particular, in the case of a cache memory shared by two or more processors, the performance of a whole system may vary according to a method of operating the cache memory.